Report 94
Report #94 Skillset: Moon Skill: Light Org: Moondancers Status: Completed Dec 2008 Furies' Decision: We will slightly increase ego regeneration. Problem: At current, Light provides such little use that most anyone uses it for is just the line in the room desc. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add another effect to Light for Moon users. They will be able to BASK MOONLIGHT after it is cast. When a user basks in moonlight, the ego regeneration will follow them for a period of time. The user will also get a buff to their influence and debating strength. The strength and duration of the basking will be determined by Lunar phase, so it will last longest and be strongest during the full moon and have no effect except the ego regeneration during the New Moon. Stag users will not be able to bask in the moonlight, but will still receive the ego regeneration when in a room with Light cast. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Increase the ego regeneration given to a point where it's actually noticeable, as well as give a way to spread light across an area without needing to have 3 people run around together. Player Comments: ---on 12/7 @ 03:03 writes: Isn't this a pretty large list of benefits? Passive regeneration without being in the coven (does Light have a power cost?), PLUS an influence bonus, PLUS a debate bonus? It kind of looks like a Moon-version of Penumbra, just time- limited, without the cosmetic change in age, and with significant other bonuses. Might it not be better to keep the general Moon-theme of the skill... something where your Coven does Light, and then as long as the Coven still exists with 3+ people in it in the same area (the circle can break, but the Coven needs to make sure at least two people remain in the same area as the leader at all times). While this is in effect, whenever the Coven leader moves, Light is generated in the room (with the same duration it currently has). This means you don't need to keep casting it, and you can just have the Coven leader run around blanketing the area with beneficial silvery light with each step. Not sure how plausible that is, but another alternative would be to make it so that a 3-person coven is required to make the first Silvery Light in an area, and after that the Coven leader can just keep casting it in other rooms without requiring reforming the circle (justification is that the ritual was done the first time, and the leader was imbued with the power to keep on calling it). ---on 12/7 @ 05:07 writes: I agree that Light should be changed, but this is essentially a copy of Penumbra. Instead of a huge comment like Xenthos', how about just making Light act like faeriefire on everyone in the room? Or... well, just increase the ego regeneration to a noticeably useful level. Seems like the obvious change, heh. ---on 12/9 @ 23:50 writes: All that's needed is to increase the tick as well as the amount of ego regenned by said tick. Also, like Xenthos said, a way to blanket a room and adjacent ones with it without needing people. I don't mind this solution, though, seems like asking a bit too much. ---on 12/19 @ 22:23 writes: I wouldn't mind if a power cost was given to basking if the suggested change went through since it'd actually be worth it. I don't say to Light since the base effect still wouldn't be worth power. ---on 12/20 @ 20:27 writes: I'm just going to go ahead and say I agree with Shuyin's comment there. Just increase the tick/amount of ego regenned to a useful level. ---on 12/25 @ 04:15 writes: Another one for just increase the ego regen ---on 12/25 @ 20:45 writes: As above, could always bump the ego regen to something noticeable (perhaps ala NatureRhythm in summer?). That's quite a substantial amount of ego boosting regularly especially if bumped up to go past the max which the song does.